Its all about her
by dannyjzsmith
Summary: She was the only one he would take a second glance at.She was the only one he would help.She was the only one he would die for.She was the only one he couldnt have.
1. Hermione

Hermione Granger scowled as she looked over the crowd of first years to find her best friends who were obviously 15 minutes late. The train was about to leave in 10 minutes and she didn't want her friends to get in trouble before they even stepped into the school.

The station was filled mostly with eager first years as all the years above were taking their own sweet time as though the train was going to wait for them. The train waits for nobody. Both Harry and Ron have the first hand experience to that in their second grade.

She sighed for the hundredth time as she saw a couple of fifth years strolling in casually .Other than the fact that her best friends were late, she was getting annoyed by the fact that almost every pair of eyes was looking at her. She could even feel the eyes piercing into her back.

"Is there something on my face?" she thought insecurely.

Actually there was nothing on her face or anywhere on her body for the fact. Hermione Granger was not your average looking American. She was too pretty to be that.

Her dark brown eyes were crystal clear and showed her every emotion, much to her irritation. Those eyes were carved into an exotic almond shape, framed with thick dark eye lashes. One glance and anyone would get lost in them.

Her face was too shockingly beautiful. Her face was a sweet heart shaped. Her nose was the cutest nose that anyone has had the fortune to see and her full lips which were slightly purple attracted everyone's attention when she talked.

Her hair was a glossy dark brown color which shimmered in the light. Her hair fell perfectly around her face and all the down her back in soft curls at the bottom. Her body was hour glassed which any girl would murder for. She was a perfect 5'5.

Even being blessed with such beauty hasn't changed her innocence. She was never arrogant about herself. Not about her looks or even her studies. And trust me, she was clever.

"Finally!" Hermione said as she say the tall figures of Ron and Harry approach her.

"Hey Hermione." The boys said warily, waiting for her outbursts.

"Don't you Hey Hermione me dudes. You two are so late. You know how long I waited for you where is Ginny? Dont tell me she's late?" Hermione rambled on.

All of a sudden, a pair of thin arms wrapped around gasped and spun around.

"Congrats Hermione!! I knew you'd be the head girl. It was bloody obvious actually so i got you a gift even before Dumbledore made his decision." Ginny said.

"Oh my!! Ginny that's so sweet of you!"Hermione said as she opened her present.

Inside a box was a lovely silver bracelet with Purple Heart shaped diamonds. Hermione screamed in delight as she embraced her best girlfriend.

"You remembered that I liked purple!!" Hermione said.

Ginny grinned sheepishly. She and Hermione both started rambling on about their holiday and pulled their trunks into the train with Harry and Ron rambling on about the new dorms.

None of them noticed a dark figure in the shadows hearing their every sentence clearly even though he was about 1 km away. Draco finally moved out of his stone like figure and dragged his feet at human pace towards the train.

As he moved, light shown on his face. Every one around him gasped. There he stood in the light looking like a God. There was no doubt he was handsome. His magnificently features were carved to such perfection that everyone around him cringed with desire to be him or be with him.

His blond hair which fell just above his stormy eyes which were the brightest shade in the light. He was clearly the tallest and the hottest in the whole crowd. No contest there. When he moved, people just stopped and stared at him. Even the guys. It was kind of creepy but he was used to it.

With his trunk in his pocket, Draco Malfoy climbed onto the train carefully as he was afraid he might crush it if he was not careful. Draco was totally getting used to his new self. He finally got used to his looks, his strength, his speed, his cold skin and most of all, he got used to the blood around him.

It was almost a year that he was changed into a vampire,yes, he was a vampire. Last year, he was sick of his parents' attitude so he wandered into the village at night. The next thing he knew, he woke up 3 days later in a dark alley. He had been in excruciating pain for those days. It was like being burnt alive, being run over hundreds of trucks and thrown into acid all at once.

When he opened his eyes, the first thing that he said was 'wow.' His vision was perfect. He could see every dust particle, every feature, and every curve even in the dark. He could hear everything all the way until Canada and he was in America. He could feel the crazy power whizzing up and down his body.

In one fluid movement, he got up and landed at the balls of his feet after going up in the air 7 feet .He was shocked and overwhelmed at himself. The first thing he did was go to professor Dumbledore. Over there, he and Dumbledore worked on him for about a year.

Draco took a whole year to practice his bloodlust so that he wouldn't become a monster. He hunted lions instead because they were the closest to human blood. He refused to drink human blood cause he didn't want to be a monster. He wanted to lead a normal life.

With his determination, he was able to go back to Hogwarts in time for his last year. He had already missed his 6th year but it didn't really matter cause he was stuck being 17 forever. He could have 100 more 6th years to attend. He wasn't getting any older.

Draco was actually the first to arrive at the Station because he didn't sleep and he was bored reading the books collection for the 13th time in the school library. He stayed at Hogwarts for the time being.

He chuckled to himself as he remembered that nobody saw him the whole year and he was right there running really fast around them to practice his thirst, speed control and also to keep in touch of what had been going on the whole year. But he still was amazed that Dumbledore trusted a newborn vampire enough that he let Draco run about the whole school.

Now, experienced and confident, Draco walked down the small path of the train towards the Heads' private suite. He was so lost in thought about the new Head Girl that he barely noticed the heads poking out of the compartments to get better look at him.

He pushed the doors open carefully but was disappointed when the door handle had his fingers craved into ,he quickly carved the handle into the correct shape and carefully went inside the campartment,fearing for the furniture inside.

He sat and stared outside the window. His thoughts were still cloudy which only one image in his head. She looked beautiful. He hadn't seen her for one year and she comes back to his eyesight looking like a goddess.

He had always liked her in his human years. He was rude to her cause he was afraid that his friends might find out that Draco Malfoy liked a now, he was worst that a muggleborn and he wasn't afraid to show his true feelings.

In his fifth year, Hermione Granger started to change. She morphed from a flat chested,bushy haired girl into a woman. Her bushy hair was replaced by beautiful brown poker straight hair and she filled out. He could clearly remember he would be on a ladder in the library and Hermione was at the bottom.

He could clearly remember her bending down to pick up a book and he would get a perfect view of her milky full cleavage as much as her buttoned shirt could show. God knows how many times he had wanked to that memory.

He has stalked her to everywhere, watched her every move and Hermione was never suspected anything cause every time she caught him, he would be glaring or sneering at her.

Showing her that he hated her made life more easier for him, but at the expense of her ,he had made her cry a lot of time but he couldn't stop hurting her emotionally. He didn't want anyone to find out. But now,hes got nothing to lose and things are going to go his way.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone's graceful footsteps. He could hear the steady tempo of her breaths and heart beats. He could hear the wind whooshing around her as she shaked her hair of her eyes. He could hear her hand flexing towards the door handle and pushing it gently to open it.

Then a scent so delicious hit him like a bomb. He stopped his breathing. He couldn't take it. He wanted her. He wanted her blood so terribly that it hurt every muscle in his body. His muscles tensed to attack but he held his position. Out of the 5 million ways he thought to kill her in that very second, came out an image of Dumbledore and his disappointed face.

No. He couldn't face the guilt of disappointing his father like figure. He wouldn't let his father down. He will survive this. He could do this.

Slowly, he turned to face her. He took a tiny breath and winced. But he forced himself to control. Then he tried breathing normally. It ached but he was distracted. He watched in fascination as Hermione's eyes widened in both surprise and wonder.

He heard her heart accelerate. He watched with his mouth a little agape as her cheeks turned red. If his heart was still beating, it would have stopped by now. No need for any sort of venom. He realized with a jolt that he not only wanted her blood, but he wanted her.

If an outsider looked closely enough, he would see that Draco looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. But Hermione didn't notice that. Her eyes were too busy running up and down this God that sat in front of her.

So before Hermione started to hyperventilate, Draco decided to snap her out of her reverie. He stood up, even slower that human speed. Hermione's eyes never left his as he towered over her.

Then warily, he smiled at fainted.


	2. who are you?

**I don't own anything. Never did. Never will**.

_So before Hermione started to hyperventilate, Draco decided to snap her out of her reverie. He stood up, even slower that human speed. Hermione's eyes never left his as he towered over her._

_Then warily, he smiled at her. She fainted._

Hermione's POV.

Hermione searched for a compartment on the train with her friends .Even though she had a private suite, she still wanted to keep up the tradition of chatting with her friends in a familiar compartment and wait until the food trolley comes and Ron and Harry buy the food like there's no tomorrow and she rolling her eyes at them. She didn't want anything to change. But sadly, it was her last year in Hogwarts and also, she had Head Girl duties to attend to. So after twenty minutes, she excused herself from the rest to go down to her compartment.

As she treaded the small halls of the train, she began to wonder about the new Head Boy. Professor Dumbledore had kept it a secret when he mailed her the letter of achievement and badge. She had memorized every single line of her speech in front of the prefects but she was kind of nervous because firstly, she didn't know the Head Boy and secondly, she didn't want the Head Boy to screw up their speech. She knew that her thoughts were petty but well, she was a perfectionist.

She finally reached the door and lightly pushed the door knob open. The door slowly revealed an average sized compartment which really looked grand and expensive. The seats looked, new yet comfortable. There was a small coffee table in the middle of the long stretched seats. The walls were a scarlet blood red with gold seats was gold and sparkly. Hermione scanned the exquisite room with her mouth slightly agape but something glowing caught her eye.

Her heat started to pound in her chest as she saw the glowing angel turn to look at her. He was absolutely breathtaking. Her eyes absorbed his beauty in wonder. He looked like a statue. She would have totally believed that the angel was a statue until he winced. She felt a jolt of sympathy so strong that she almost cringed at the anxiety to make him feel better. She saw his face and almost felt teary as his face was scrunched up in pain.

Then, so quickly it happened that she felt as though her eyes were playing tricks on her, his expression became smooth. Her fingers ached to touch him to believe that he was even real. Just then, his still shoulder moved up and down as he breathed normally again. She felt giddy at the sweet smell that came from him.

Her cheeks turned red as his eyes shamelessly travelled up and down her body, making her feel naked. She felt as though he could see right through her ,slowly he got up. Hermione's eyes never left his as he stood in his full height, towering over her. Hermione's heart beat got slower. Then he smiled the most breathtaking smile ever. Her heat suddenly stopped and blackness overcame her. Then a pair of strong, cold hands caught her.

Third person's POV.

Draco's smile faltered as he heard her slowing heart beat stop. He stood there looking horrified as he watched the girl of his dreams, well his days cause he can't sleep, sway into unconsciousness. He caught her before she even fully closed her eyes. He started to panic but he reminded himself to get a grip cause Hermione was unconscious. HIS Hermione was unconscious. He quickly laid her down on the sofa because he was afraid the blood flow around her fragile body might stop if he held onto her any longer. Draco wasn't experienced in touching humans and they felt extremely breakable to him now that he had touched Hermione.

Half a second and gone and he heard her heart beat gradually beat faster and normal. He sighed in relief as he saw the slight movement of her eyelids. Then he quickly moved to the corner because he didn't want to make her faint again.

Hermione's eyelids fluttered open. The first thing she saw red and gold. She realized that she couldn't remember where she , it all came rushing back to her. She shot up in panic. She swayed as she experienced head rush. A pair of familiar cold arms caught her. She gasped and turned around. There he was, the angel who was the reason for her heart to stop beating for about a millionth of a second. As if he had read her thoughts, he grinned sheepishly at her.

"Who are you?" Hermione managed to say.

Draco's smile faltered. Hermione didn't remember him. She didn't remember the boy who had been craving for her for the past three years. She didn't remember the boy who had made her cry countless of times. She didn't remember anything. WHY?

"Don't you remember me?" Draco said with obvious hurt shown in his face.

Hermione watched as the angel's lips moved and came out an oh so familiar voice. She knew that voice from somewhere. She realized with a jolt as she took in the voice and looks clearly. But how? His voice had changed in a sense that it was deeper, those voices which made your knees turn to jelly. His hair, which used to be comb to the back of his head, fell down into his eyes now. He looked different yet the same. His skin had become even fairer and he had certainly grown. He was a man now. He looked hot and dangerous at the same ,she wanted to touch him so bad.

"Draco Malfoy?" She said in disbelief.

"Thank god you remembered" He said in relief.

"How come you are here back in Hogwards? I though you had taken up a permanent job at St Mungo's to help the needy and those in pain?" She said.

"Well i did, but then i decided that i was too young for a permanent job."He explained.

_Yeah and too hot to be a doctor!! she thought._

It was kind of strange for Hermione because she thought that Draco might just kill her there and run off but something in his tone made her believe that she could trust him. Instead of screaming at him and kicking him in the balls for being an ass towards her for the last six years, she just rambled on and on about what he missed for the last , she fell for his charms.

Draco sat there nodding at right intervals as he watched Hermione speak. God she was gorgeous. Her eyes were sparkling with emotions as she told him about last year. He didn't need to know anything. He had seen more than her. He watched the way her lips moved. He wanted to yank her hair and pull her into a ferocious heated kiss. His desire burned more as she licked her lips from time to time when she spoke. He watched the way her skin glowed. He greedily watched everything his gifted eyes could see.

Then his eyes travelled down to her delicate neck. He could see the blood pumping all around her veins. His throat burned with thirst but he controlled it. He could see through the thin material of the uniform. He could see a black bra with a tiny silver beading at the left and he could even see a beauty mark above her left breast. He couldn't believe that everything was so crystal clear to him.

He took advantage of his eyes and let them wonder down her flat stomach. He could see creamy white thighs at the ending of her short school uniform skirt. He imagined those thighs wrapped around his waist as he pumped in and out of her in inhuman speed. Before his imagination could get the best of him and make him take advantage of the fact that no one was around, a hand tapped his face impatiently to get his attention.

He was so shocked at the electric current that charged through him that he pressed his back against the wall to prevent himself from doing something inappropriate. But he quickly composed himself as he realized that the girl sitting in front of him would probably get a heart attack.

"Umm Draco, did i scare you?" Hermione asked timidly as she watched his reaction.

"No, i just over .Well you were talking about Professor Dumbledore and his crazy plan for House unity right?" Draco said.

Hermione smiled. She thought that Draco was distracted because he didn't seemed to be listening to her. But he got every word right.

"Yes i was" She said and she opened her mouth to continue.

But Draco put his lips to her mouth. At the contact of his skin, she totally forgot what she wanted to talk about. She just stared in fascination as Draco leaned in. Her heart thrummed painfully again. Draco hid his smile as he saw her blush and her heart beat accelerate at his reaction.

"The prefects are going to arrive here in a second so we continue later ok?" He said in a soft voice.

Hermione just nodded against his fingers. She was too overwhelmed to say anything. As he predicted, noisy footsteps of the prefects could be heard. Draco leaned back into his chair and smiled knowingly at Hermione. Just then, the doors opened and the prefects filled in. She almost felt irritated by the fact that they interrupted her almost dreamlike experience with an angel.

The meeting went fine. The prefects were given their lists of timings for daily rounds. The Heads were supposed to do rounds everyday from 10.30 pm to midnight because nobody should be wondering around at that time of the they had heavy responsibility, they were rewarded too. They had private common rooms. By what she heard so far, the common room was the best part of this job.

Soon the train stopped and Hermione and Draco led the students to the Castle. Hermione was amazed by Draco's clear voice and graceful steps. It almost hurt that he was more graceful than her. But she forgot all about her insecurities as she saw Draco staring at her as he walked. His eyes never left her face even seemed to dodge every obstacle without looking at it. It was weird but she didn't feel the need to care. He was probably just really blessed.

The sorting ceremony went by really fast cause Hermione noticed nothing. All she could see was Draco staring at her from across the Great Hall with a small smile on his lips. She was too busy to notice what her friends had to say or what she ate. It didn't really mattered because the hottest guy in the entire school was staring at her with such intensity that it was hard to concentrate on anything else. It just took all her will power to not stand up and start screaming her lungs out in happiness.

After the ceremony, the students moved sleepily towards their Houses. Draco and Hermione led them to their destinations. After 20 minutes, they were done. Hermione had just finished leading the girls and now she was walking down a secret passage that Professor McGonagall had shown her and Draco before the students were led back. She came across a beautiful picture of a mermaid sitting on a huge sea shell. The mermaid smiled at her and asked for the password.

"Eternity" Hermione said.

The door swung open and revealed a beautiful room. She just walked in wonder. She slowly looked at every detail of the room. It was truly beautiful. Her room was exactly how her hometown room was and her bathroom was the size a classroom. She sighed in wonder and went to the common room area. Over there, there was a small library with so many books. She squealed in delight as she ran towards it.

Suddenly, a chuckle made her stop midway. She spun around slowly. There he was, sitting in an armchair looking as angelic as ever, the boy that made her forget the world. Draco Malfoy.


	3. Hurt doesn't feel good

**OMG!!! I just love my fans. You guys are so motivating. Sorry if I'm taking too long to update because my exams are coming. I am really sorry for the grammar mistakes and yes she did faint in the first chapter and yes, they are not American. They are British. Sorry for that error.**

Draco had already finished his rounds in a minute. If there was any danger, he would have surely heard it. So Draco went to the Head's common room and sat at a comfortable chair near the fire. The fire was one thing that truly amazed a vampire. It looked extremely tempting. A human tries his hardest not to get too close to the fire but a vampire feels a certain pull towards it. It can be dangerous if the fire touched a vampire.

Draco flinched as he remembered Dumbledore's explanation of killing a vampire. He closed his eyes. He tried to block out the noise and the voices he could hear from the Ravenclaw's Common Room three stories down. Sometimes, mind read isn't exactly exciting. But one thing he couldn't comprehend. Why couldn't he hear Hermione's voice?

After he had fully memorized her features, he concentrated on other minor details like what she liked to do, read, yadayadaya. So when he was seated in the hall, he tried to read her mind. He was just dying to know what she was thinking when she looked at him.

But, he just heard silence. He could hear Potter and Weasley going _food, food, food_. He could hear everything else but he just couldn't hear her. It was just too frustrating to know that the person whom you most want to hear their thought just wouldn't let you into their mind. It was amazing. She was amazing.

Oh how tempting her blood had smelled. In all the months that he had spent with human blood around him, Hermione's was the first he had a desperate craving for. He had to be extremely careful because he might just lose his control. He shrudded as the image built up in his mind.

As he remembered the Head's meeting encounter, he frowned. When Hermione fainted, he had touched her. She felt like glass and cotton at the same time. Too delicate. His frown deepened as he remembered touching her. The electricity, it was completely alien to him. He just couldn't understand the strength of the electricity. It was so strong that he felt scared for her.

The most worrying thing to him was that was Hermione ever going to find out that he's a vampire. She was extremely smart. Just give her a few hints and off she would go, running to her library to find the answers.

His thoughts faded as he heard Hermione enter the common room. He watched her beautiful innocent eyes look around the common room in wonder. He saw her spin in delight at the sight of the library. Suddenly his thoughts came back to him and he chuckled. He seemed to know her enough.

He watched as she stop and spin gracefully to look at him. His throat burned with desire but he swallowed it. He watched, amazed as Hermione's chest rise up and down slightly faster at the sight of him. He smiled thinking that at least she didn't hate him.

Hermione looked shocked that Draco was smiling at her. He looked like an angel carved into the body of a human who was breathtakingly beautiful. She hesitantly smiled back.

"How were the rounds?" Draco asked in his velvety voice.

"Not too much of a burden. It was just annoying at how many people were wondering around at this hour giving excuses like it was the first day of school and what not." She said.

Draco's faced glowed against the fire, making him look even more beautiful, if that was even possible. Hermione blinked twice to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

"Are you tired?" Draco asked.

"No, why?" Hermione asked.

"I need to talk to you" Draco said in a pleading yet demanding manner.

"Okay?" She said uncertainly back.

Draco turned slowly and treaded his way slowly towards the sofa. He sat. That motion didn't seem to disturb the sofa at all. Hermione just stared. Then, she heard Draco sigh as pat the space beside him. Hermione found the strength to walk and clumsily sat down at the sofa.

Draco cringed and moved a little back. Hermione became confused. Why was Draco cringing away from her? She didn't look hideous or she didn't smell bad. She smelled like lilac and honeysuckle all the time. She tucked a strand nervously behind her ear, feeling like a child being watched by a mean teacher. Except she was 17 and Draco was too nice. It's just that now, she couldn't help but be uncomfortable.

Draco resisted the urge to pin her down the couch and lunge at her neck. He put Dumbledore's picture in his mind to remind himself of the little humanity he had left in himself.

"So what did you wanted to talk about?" Hermione asked nervously.

The sweet sound of Hermione's voice gave him hope that if he could just control his thirst, he could have a wonderful time with her. He could hold her, love her and take care of her. Why would he want to give that away just for a moment's pleasure?

Draco smiled as he moved in front of her and kneeled down to look her in the eyes. Hermione gasped at Draco's touch. His hand felt like ice. Draco looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Hermione" Draco started.

"I forgive you" She immediately answered.

Draco chuckled. Hermione didn't even know what Draco was talking about and she already forgave him.

"I so sorry Hermione. I had always been an ass towards you. I can't live another moment (an ironic thought raced through Draco's mind.)In this guilt. It truly killing me, Hermione that I made you cry so many times and I never stopped." Draco said sadly.

Hermione was utterly speechless. Draco, the almost statue of Adonis with more perfection, had just said her name. Other than saying her name for the first time in six years, he was apologizing for all he had done. This was her chance to scream at him for all she wanted because he was ready to take any blow.

This was her chance to hit him, make him feel the pain and agony she had been put through him for the last six years. But she couldn't. It even hurt to be mad at him. She felt a strange need to make this beautiful stranger feel better. She wanted him to know that he was forgiven.

She stretched out her arms and pulled him into a hug. Draco's head snapped up as he felt warming hands pull him up. He moved to her every move until she wrapped her arms around him.

His eyes turned black. He felt the need to snap those arms behind her back and attack her, kiss her, drink her blood and fuck her so hard all at once. He pulled himself back with great effort not to lose too much control.

Hermione gasped. Draco had just pushed her away lightly into the sofa with the tip of his finger. Hurt, anger and rejection overcame her, making her eyes pool with moisture. Why, after all the signals, the stares and the tenderness, why didn't he except her hug?

Draco mumbled something about seeing the Head Master and he was out of the door before Hermione could fell his absence. Draco had just left her, arms still out stretched, as though waiting for someone to embrace them. Her body was still in shock by the sudden movement of force. She wasn't pushed into the sofa; Draco had lightly pushed her into a position where she was just leaning back.

She couldn't move. She was so shocked that Draco didn't hug her. And he had pushed her away from him. After 10 minutes of complete stillness, she slowly got to her feet. She was aware of every movement in the room. And also the absence of some movements.

Suddenly, she became angry. How dare he treat her like some doll that he could toss her around whenever he liked? With that, she marched straight to her room and slammed the door shut.

Draco raced through the corridors of Hogwards and into the forest. He was so thirsty that he hunted 3 deers and two loins. After that he raced to his father's office, telling him everything except the parts where he wanted to tear her clothes and fuck her into oblivion.

_Find the strength in you._ That was what Dumbledore had thought all the while. Draco sighed and slowly walked back to the common room. Hermione had been hurt by him. AGAIN! How could he have been so stupid? He saw the tears in her eyes when he pushed her away.

Draco threw his hand up in frustration. Why couldn't he just be normal? If only he was human…

His thoughts raced as he did to the common room. The sun had almost rised and Hermione was probably awake by now. He had to keep a distance from her. That was the only way he could keep her safe. It was just like giving candy to a baby from far and still makes it happy. Yes, he had to be really careful.

Draco stepped into the common room. He was just about to go to Hermione's room when she came out from the toilet, wrapped in only a towel. His heart stopped. He couldn't take it. This time he didn't want to drink her blood. He just wanted her.

_Oh screw the heavens; I'm staying in hell as long as she's there._

Hermione smelled the familiar, intoxicating smell of Draco. She looked at him and he looked back at her with such intensity and something she couldn't recognize. Was it lust? She blushed as he looked at her slowly from head to toe.

Then, she remembered what happened yesterday. She glared at him and snapped her fingers impatiently at him to make him look at her face, not her chest. Draco's eyes snapped back to hers. She gasped as she saw pain in them. Once again, she reached out for him. This time, he didn't move anywhere. He just well, stayed perfectly still.

Hermione pulled him slowly towards herself, ready for any movement of opposition. Draco swallowed. Hard.

Draco wanted to throw her onto the floor, and yank off her towel. He wanted to kiss her so ferociously that her lips would tear. He wanted to squeeze those full breasts that were only covered by a stupid towel. He wanted to taste her pussy and make her cum again and again until she bled. He wanted to fuck her so hard that the whole floor would shake.

He was just about to do that when he remembered that Hermione didn't know that he was a vampire. She deserved to know who she was kissing and hugging and later, fucking. She deserved to know. But all of a sudden, she touched him. He knew what her next step was and let her. He wasn't thirsty anyway. He let her hug him. He let her make him feel better. He carefully hugged her back, afraid that he might accidentally crush her if he moved too fast.

They stayed there in that position, forgetting the whole world around them. They forgot who they were and where they were. They just listened to Hermione's steady heartbeats. Hermione sighed in happiness and hugged him even tighter. Draco could feel the heat of her body giving him warmth. He liked it. No, He loved it.

Then Draco heard the benches of the Great Hall scraping against the floor. Damn the stupid school. They just had to serve breakfast at the wrong timing. Carefully, as to not hurt her emotionally again, he spoke.

"As much as I would love to stay in this position forever, we would get late for breakfast if we don't move soon." He said.

He didn't need breakfast. He was just concerned for Hermione.

"Oh" Hermione said, surprised that time travelled so fast.

She went to change into her school uniform. She left her cloak and pinned her badge to her shirt. Then she combed her hair and let it dry instead of using her wand.

By the time she came down, Draco was standing with hers and his bags in his hands. You would think that they would get over each other's looks with time. It seemed that they became more memorized with every passing minute.

Draco gave her his bag and walked side by side with her in a way that she felt protected and happy at the same time. It seemed too good to be true.

As they walked to the great Halls, they stopped before opening the doors. They looked at each other and smiled as though they were thinking about the same thing and that was that how was Hogwards going to react when they see the obvious love between the future couple?

Hermione held her breath as Draco pushed the doors open.


	4. Huh!

**Draco's father in this fanfic is Dumbledore. Think of their relationship as similar as Edward's and Carlisle's. Sorry for all the grammar mistakes. I just love you guys. I do not own or J.k Rowling's series. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

Draco and Hermione kept a distance as they walked into the Great Halls. It didn't cause much suspicion because everyone seemed to act all normal.

_As long as they're not running towards Hermione and stabbing her with their forks, I'm fine. _Draco thought protectively.

He watched her smile slightly at him and turn watched as her hair blew her blood's smell at him. His eyes turned black but he turned and literally looked at Dumbledore for support. Dumbledore, who was watching them closely, smiled at him.

_Control, my son._

Draco's eyes returned to their normal color as he heard his father's voice in his head. No. He would not disappoint him. He just couldn't. Draco looked at the ceiling and slowly after a second looked down. He made his way to the Slytherin's table. He sat at a place at the very end. It was empty and people shifted away in fear. Draco smiled. He like his power to manipulate people without words.

He stared at her. Her skin seemed to be glowing today. He watched in amazement as she flicked her hair back. He knew it was truly unintentional but he found that gesture sexy. He watched as she realized that someone was staring at her. Her beautiful eyes looked around to find the source.

Then, their eyes met. He smiled at her. Hermione blushed and looked back to Ginny who was talking to her. She took a bite of her toast. That gave her an excuse to look away from Ginny and look at Draco for a while. She smiled at Draco after sipping her pumpkin juice. Her smile faltered as she literally saw Draco's eyes turn black. She raised her eyebrows at him. How did he do that?!?! Was that some magic trick? One second his eyes were a golden brown, then the next moment his eyes were black as night.

Draco watched as her cheeks turn red in embarrassment. She looked away towards redhead and then she took a bite at her toast. He watched as she chewed. He liked the way her lips moved. He saw her reaching out towards her goblet. He stared as her lips opened and drink some of its content. He could hear the liquid run down her gullet and all around her body. She licked her oh.

The feelings were back. He wanted to kill everyone around him. He could easily snap the peoples' necks of slytherin and ravenclaw in about two seconds. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were the lucky few who could have about two second to scream for their lives before Draco snapped their necks.

_Stop it. Calm down. It's not worth killing her. Control Draco. Remember your long life with Hermione. Why would you waste your lives worth of happiness for a moment of pleasure?! Do not think of her blood. Why was she the only one I can't have?!_ He thought

He watched as Hermione stop smiling at him. He wondered why she spotted smiling. Did she know what he was thinking of right now? He just put his head against the table.

Hermione watched as Draco put his head on the table. Was he sick? What happened? She wanted to go there and hug him. She was about to when he returned to his normal position. His eyes were back to a normal color. He smiled at her. If she could melt, she would be a puddle on the floor right now.

Suddenly Draco stopped smiling. His head snapped towards the door so fast that she felt as though she imagined it.

Draco smiled at Hermione. He didn't want her to be suspicious of anything. All of a sudden, he heard inhumanly feet tread the ground. Only a vampire could recognize that. He heard that thing pause for an inhuman second and take a deep breath. His nose wrinkled in disgust as the smell made his feel nauseous, if that was possible. It smelled like…….a wet dog.

He snapped his head away towards the door. He saw them open in one swift movement. Everyone paused to look at the sudden cause for the door to open.

There he stood, tall and russet skinned. His hair was black and shaggy. They looked almost dog like. Almost like a…… werewolf. As though the wolf had heard him, his eyes met Draco's. His eyes narrowed, realizing that he was seeing a vampire.

But at the same moment their eyes looked at the Griffindor's table. They both heard a sweet voice say something in surprise.

"Jacob?!" Hermione said. She got up and ran towards the werewolf.

Draco watched in horror as his Hermione run towards Jacob. No. She couldn't get too close to him. What would happen to her if that mongrel lost his temper?

Jacob smiled as he saw a familiar girl run towards him. It's been six years since he saw her. Merlin she had grown. He watched in amazement as her hair bounced up and down. She had filled out and damn! She was hot.

He opened his arms at her as she got closer to him. Hermione hugged him. She didn't notice Edward had disappeared and reappeared at her side. Jacob felt extremely hot. What was it with humans nowadays?! One felt like snow and the other felt like the sun.

Then all of a sudden, cold hands pulled her out of their embrace and push her behind his body in a protective way. It happened so fast that her head spin. Then, she felt herself being pulled at blinding speed. Was she dying? What the heck was going on?

Apparently Draco lost it when Hermione hugged that….thing. He ran towards her and pulled her out of his dangerous arms and pushed her behind himself in protection.

_Solve this outside. Don't cause any suspicion_. Dumbledore thought fiercely.

With one hand pulling Hermione in his body and the other pushing that thing outside, he ran both of them towards the forest in less than a second. Then he let Jacob go while he steadied an extremely dizzy Hermione.

Jacob crouched, teeth bearing. His whole body was shaking but he tried to control of him, Draco copied his movement. But he didn't shake. Growls could be heard from both of their throats. They were about to strike as a surprised voice stopped them.

"What are you two doing?" Hermione asked as she watched both of them about to strike at each other.

Draco was at her side as slow as he could humanly try to. Hermione looked at his confusedly.

"What was that Draco? How did we get here so fast?" She asked.

"We can't say". Both Draco and Jacob said.

"What are you doing here dog? Go spread your bad smell somewhere else." Draco hissed as his arms wrapped around Hermione protectively.

"For your information, leech, I am a transfer to Drumstring School. I was visiting here because I heard that Hermione went to this school" Jacob said as he smiled at Hermione.

Hermione smiled back. She made a move towards Jacob but Draco's grip was too strong.

"Draco, let me go. Why are you restraining me in the first place?" She asked.

"Because I do not want you to die." He said seriously.

Jacob chuckled.

"She'll be more likely killed by you then by me." Jacob said.

Draco narrowed his eyes. He is not going to let Hermione go anywhere near this mutt. Then, he felt Dumbledore's hand touch his shoulder.

_Let her go_. Dumbledore thought.

Draco automatically dropped his arms. Hermione gasped as she just realized how cold she had been when Jacob hugged her again the very moment Draco let her go.

"Hermione!! I missed you so much. Look at how big you've grown" Jacob said.

"I missed you too Jacob. How's Billy?" She asked.

"Getting older." He said. He watched in amazement as she threw her head back and laughed lightly. She looked so pretty in the light. Draco hissed as he read Jacob's thoughts. Jacob smiled.

_She goes to school for a few days and gets a vampire to fall in love with her_. Jacob thought.

Draco narrowed his eyes. In front of him, Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Why hello Mr. Black, we were expecting you. I received an owl from Billy this morning. So sorry for the little incident just now. Mr. Malfoy was err, not prepared" Dumbledore said.

"Albus, I-"Draco started.

"Come now Draco, I have a very important matter to discuss with you" Dumbledore said.

Draco gave Hermione one last look before following Dumbledore back into the Great Halls. Jacob turned to Hermione again.

"So?" Jacob said.

"So what, Jacob?" Hermione asked.

"What's up between you and that leech" Jacob sneered.

"Why do you keep calling him a leech?" Hermione asked.

"Because he's a vampire, duh." Jacob said.


	5. leech and dog

**I do not own anything. All credit goes to and J.K Rowling. Sorry for introducing Jacob, but I need him in later chapters. Hope you guys like it.**

"Huh?" Hermione said.

"You didn't know?" Jacob said, surprised.

"What are you talking about Jacob?" Hermione said, surprised herself.

"Think over it Hermione. Haven't you ever wondered why his skin was so pale and cold? Haven't you ever wondered why he moved so fast sometimes like just now in the hall? Haven't you ever wondered how strong he felt? And I'm sure that you have seen his eyes change colors. It's because he's thirsty. I'm sure you have been that observant. I know you very well. "

Hermione kept quite. She did think it over. This morning, hadn't Draco pushed her away with the tip of his finger? Hadn't his skin felt cold when she hugged him? And didn't his eyes change color just now? Then realization sinked in. Edward was a vampire.

She had just realized that the man of her dreams was not a man at all. He was a vampire. But why hadn't he drunk her blood? Why hadn't he killed her when his eyes turned black? Even after knowing all of this, she was calm. She didn't care because it didn't matter. She wasn't afraid of Draco. She was afraid of losing him.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Jacob asked nervously.

"Yeah I'm fine. So I get the leech part. Now explain the dog one" She demanded.

"Well you see, the tale goes back to Quileute's times. They were believed to be werewolves who existed to defend humans against vampires. And as much as this will surprise you, I'm a direct descendant of the Quileute. And as rumored, I'm the new alpha. That means I'm like a leader or something. It rocks to be a werewolf. Wanna see me in my wolf form?" Jacob said with excitement in his voice.

"Err sure." Hermione said.

Jacob smiled and a wave rippled over his body. He started to shake and then fur started shooting out from all over him. He turned into a wolf. Hermione just stared. The wolf in front of her was a deep russet colored. She could see Jacob's dark eyes in the wolf's face. She reached out and touched his nose. He licked her fingers before it made it to his face.

"Eww, gross Jake!!" Hermione said while wiping her hand on Jacob's fur.

Jacob returned back to his form. He had nothing on except for his short that actually survived his transformation.

"Ok Hermione, as much as I hate leaving you, I can smell my prey near by. I gotta go hunt. See you." Jacob said as he took off.

Hermione was in shock. Her best friend had just talked casually about hunting and was out of sight the next minute. This needed to get some using to. She hugged herself as she made her way to the common room. It was already lunch time and she wanted to bathe first as she remembered that Draco found Jacob stinky.

Her best friend was a werewolf and her crush was a vampire. Life was so complicating. Somehow after today, she still was calm. She didn't know why she wasn't freaking out?

She got to her room and took a long bathe. She needs to think straight. Draco was a vampire. She replayed the moment when she first saw him to when he almost killed her best friend. Now that she realized that he was a vampire, everything made sense. She needed to talk to him. She needed answers.

She dried herself and changed into a new set of uniform. Wouldn't anyone notice that the Head Boy and Girl were missing for 3 hours? She panicked as she realized that she missed her first four classes. She needed to eat some lunch and catch up.

She sat the table beside Ginny. Ginny passed her the timetable that McGonagall had given her to pass on earlier. She looked through it and realized that she had potions after lunch. Good, she could ask Draco for answers and Heads had all subjects together and they were assigned to be partners for every lessons whether the like it or not.

She made her way towards the dungeons and walked into the room. But she saw an empty seat. Where the heck was he? Throughout the whole lesson, he never showed. Time flew and it was time for dinner and Draco still hadn't shown. Hermione was getting anxious.

After dinner, she made her way towards the Heads room in hopes of finding Draco there. To her luck, she saw Draco sitting at the same place he did yesterday.

She put her bag on a sofa and went towards her room to change. Draco didn't move nor turn to look at her. He just stared into the fire.

Hermione changed into spaghetti top and pajama bottoms. Both purple of course. Then she brushed her teeth and drank some water. She finally decided that she should confront Draco now.

She slowly made her way towards Draco, aware that he could hear her every move. She kneeled down in front of the fire place and sat. She didn't turn to face Draco. She just stared into the fire. After two second's she sighed.

"Draco? Where were you all day" Hermione asked the fire.

"Away." He said in a monotone.

His tone surprised Hermione. She turned to face him. Now she was in a position where she was sitting in front of him and he was on a sofa.

"Draco, are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"No. Do you have any idea how worried I was when I left you alone with that dog?!" Draco said, finally looking into her eyes.

"He wasn't going to hurt me" she said in a serious tone and looked him dead in the eyes.

Draco sighed. He really was more dangerous than that wolf. At least that mongrel wasn't going to accidentally crush her or drink her blood. He was more human than Draco could ever be.

"How old are you?" Hermione asked all of a sudden.

"Seventeen" Draco answered.

"How long have you been seventeen?" Hermione asked.

"A while" Draco said sadly.

"You're impossibly fast and strong. Your skin is pale, ice cold. You never eat at all. Your eyes change color when you're hungry" Hermione stated.

"Say it. Say what I am" he demanded.

All of a sudden, he reached out and now both him and Hermione were standing, facing each other.

"Vampire" She said without fear as she looked into his eyes.

"Are you afraid" he asked as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"No" she said breathlessly as his cool fingers grazed her face.

"I'm a monster, Hermione." Draco said with pain in his voice.

"It doesn't matter. I trust you" Hermione said as she pulled in to kiss him.

Draco pulled away before their lips met and quickly backed up against a wall.

"Don't, Hermione. I'll kill you" he said with sadness.

Hermione watched, amazed at his speed. He was so breathtaking yet so vulnerable up against the wall. His shoulders were hunched in defeat and his head was bowed. Hermione walked towards him. She gently put her hand under his chin and pulled his head up to look her into her eyes. She smiled at his encouragingly.

"Its ok Draco, I wouldn't even care if you were a mutant alien. I would still love you" she said as she looked into his eyes.

He took both of her hands and pulled her body close towards him. It hurt so much to run away from her. He didn't have the strength to stay away from her. He looked into her eyes.

"You are my life now. You belong to me and nobody can ever love you as much as I do. I may be a vampire but I can love. I am human enough to do that. If anything ever happens to you, I swear ill follow soon after. I can't live without you Hermione. I need you more than you need oxygen." Draco declared.

Hermione felt tears in her eyes. She was so touched by this angel in front of her. It was too good to be true. Draco Malfoy had just declared his love for her. But why her? She was just plain old Hermione. Now, this plain old Hermione has an angel for a boyfriend.

Draco pulled her in. Her lips felt like fire and he loved the pain. He licked her bottom lip and felt her open her mouth. Kissing her felt like kissing open flaming fire. It was so painful yet he felt turned on. He picked her up and ran her to her room as he continued to kiss her.

He laid her on her bed and laid on top of her without putting any weight on her. He then kissed her cheeks, nose, and forehead and gave her one last peck on the lips before he pulled away.

"See now that wasn't so hard now was that?" Hermione said a little breathlessly.

"You have no idea. But I never knew I was that strong" Draco said in triumph.

"Why is it so hot in here?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want you to freeze" Draco said.

He could do wordless magic. That was the good thing about being a vampire.

Draco pulled Hermione in and held her close. She sighed in content and closed her eyes. Draco started humming a sweet unknown tune and soon, Hermione slept dreamlessly in Draco's arms that night.


End file.
